For Once
by KateToast
Summary: For once, Luke Danes is acting differently, and everyone wants to know why. (Future)


**Disclaimer: **Only my hopes that this type of thing will someday happen is mine.

**A/N:** First stab at Gilmore Girls writing. Set over 2 years after Raincoats and Recipes. Short, predictable and fluffy.

**For Once**

Luke Danes didn't open his diner at the normal time that day. The townspeople gathered and pointed and speculated, but for once, he didn't care as he made his way over from his home. He just pushed past them at 9:30 a.m., unlocked the door, and stepped inside. Going behind the counter, he eyed the ones outside who still looked confused, but entered anyways, wanting to find warmth from the cold December morning.

Then the whispers started.

But for once, Luke Danes didn't grumble or complain. He just smiled and nodded and poured coffee and took orders.

The citizens of Stars Hollow began wild rumors right away. '_Luke Danes never opens late_,' was the thought that crossed all their minds.

"I bet Lorelai had something to do with it," Miss Patty said quietly to Babette, lifting her eyebrows suggestively.

Babette nodded and nudged Patty. "Married life can do stuff like this to people. I saw on TV once, this one guy got married, and he never went back to the office ever again."

"But they've been married for _months_ now, and this is the first time this has happened since he and Lorelai got back from their honeymoon. Usually he'd have Cesar open. Something's up."

"I don't know, doll, but-" She stopped short and shushed Miss Patty as Luke came over, making it even more obvious that they were talking about him.

But for once, Luke Danes didn't scoff or defend _or_ roll his eyes. He just smiled and asked if they'd care for some more coffee.

And when Kirk spilled juice all over the counter, Luke Danes didn't yell. For once, he chuckled slightly and handed Kirk a few napkins, noting how clumsy he is.

"That was just plain odd," Kirk deadpanned to his girlfriend, Lulu, as she sat beside him and helped him sop up the juice.

Things became even more suspicious when Lorelai Gilmore-Danes didn't appear all day. Patrons had come to expect her to come in every day for coffee and the usual banter with her now-husband, and yet, she hadn't shown up _yet_.

"Maybe they had a fight, and he's trying to cover it up," Andrew said to a visitor to the bookstore who had asked about his take on Luke's behavior.

"I bet he won money," someone added when they heard a few others talking about him.

And instead of making a scene, for once Luke Danes just kept on with his routine, acting almost _sincere_ with his kindness.

The breaking point for many was when Rory Gilmore stepped into the diner, seemingly having just begun her winter break from Yale. She sought out her step-father with her large blue eyes, and when she spotted him, she grinned broadly and ran over to give him a large hug.

After she had mumbled a few things excitedly to him, not able to be heard by the customers, Miss Patty got fed up.

"Luke, sweetie, you've been in such a good mood all day. What's going on?"

Others nodded and added their feeble consents.

But Luke Danes just shook his head, a twinkle in his eyes, and glanced at Rory, both obviously keeping a secret.

And then Rory Gilmore was gone, and Luke Danes was still as cheery as ever. The dinner rush began, with a few extra people stopping in to see if he had cracked yet. He hadn't.

And for once, at only 8:15 p.m., Luke Danes told everyone including Cesar to go home because he was closing early.

That was the final straw.

"Luke, what's going on?!" Many cried out, utterly frustrated.

At that moment, as Luke kept pushing for people to leave, Rory Gilmore made her return, along with her mother this time. Forgetting that he was trying to get the townspeople out of his diner, Luke Danes just looked at his wife with pure love, and she looked back, equally as mushy.

"Luke, I thought you promised us 8:30," she said with a smirk.

"Yeah, well, everyone's been wondering what's been wrong with me today, and they wouldn't get out," he said, waving a hand at the customers, who were mostly made up of townies hanging on their every word.

Lorelai closed the gap between she and Luke, and for once, Luke Danes didn't care about public displays of affection. He put his arm around her waist and kissed her cheek. Rory stood beside her mother.

"Maybe we should tell them all now; get it over with?" Lorelai looked at him expectantly.

"Tell us what, sugar?" Babette asked eagerly.

"Might as well," Luke agreed, sighing.

"Good luck," Rory muttered.

Lorelai looked around at everyone present, pausing for dramatic effect. Then she smiled. "We're having a baby," she said proudly.

The diner was silent. Then, all together, the crowd rushed over to the family with shrieks and yells and congratulations.

And, for once, everyone understood why Luke Danes was acting the way he was.


End file.
